Naruto the 7th Swordsman
by A Pimp Named Ed
Summary: As Naruto is struggling to keep awake after a terrible beating, he sees a strange man clad in armor. This is but the first step towards the legend that will resurface to the ninja world. This is my first ever Fic so I apreciate all comments and reviews. Inspired from my old Yugioh deck. **UPDATE** Temporary hiatus. Just struck inspiration and MUST be published NOW!
1. Chapter 1: Birth of the 7th

**DISCLAIMER:** I Don't own anything Naruto related or any elements from other mangas.

**Chapter** 1. The Apprentice

Pain. That was the only thing that Naruto Uzumaki,3 year old orphan of konohagakure could feel. What started as a trip to Ichiraku's quickly spiralled into his worst birthday yet. After leaving the ramen stand he was surrounded by villigers with weapons and ninjas in a dark alleyway By the grace of Kami he couldn't remember what happened after as he continued to crawl out the ally towards home. Unfortunately, he realized he was starting to lose conscienceness as he made it out the ally. Before he passed out, he manage to see a strange purple glowing man make his way towards him.

As he opened his eyes to the world again, all he could see was white. Naruto then realized he was back in the hospital..._again._ After getting his bearings he realized he wasn't alone in his room. Looking over he sees his jiji talking to a strange man. The first thing that Naruto realized was that the man was wearing a strange armor covered in some areas with cloth. The armor itself was black with glowing purple symbols all over. With a start Naruto realized that this was the man he saw before passing out. While observing the stranger, Hiruzen noticed his blonde surrogate grandson was awake. "Ah, hello Naruto-kun, your awake I see". Looking at the old timer, Naruto said "Hi jiji. Who is this guy?". Before Sarutobi replied, the stranger spoke up "hello Naruto. My name is Irou". "Naruto, this man was the one who found and brought you here. There is a reason why he is here right now. You see Naruto, I know that you have wanted to become a shinobi for months now and I told you that when you were 8 I would let you join the academy right?" Naruto nodded for him to confirm it, "Yes, well that was a half-truth that I held onto until your birthday today. Irou is one of six men who are some of the most powerful and dangerous people in the ninja world. He and his group are what inspired Kiri to create there group of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Irou has agreed to take you on as an apprentice of his group, and mabye even one day, become there 7th member." The Hokage looked at the awe struck child and chuckling a bit while saying "I'll take that as a yes then."

One week after that night, we find our young blonde standing beside his sensei looking one last time at the few precious people that he has in Konoha. Also, our young blonde was thinking of all that happened in this past week. First, Naruto was informed of his lineage, and after hours of yelling and screaming at his supposed jiji, he finally came to terms with and accepted the news. Irou was given many of both his mother and father's inheritence, with the promise that he would receive the rest apon his return. Also during the week, Itachi Uchiha tried assassinating his clan, only leaving behind his brother Sasuke. As it just so happened, Irou was nearby and decided to do some grave robbing before anyone showed up at the seen. He took a random Uchiha's body to bypass the blood seals on the Uchiha's secret scrolls and copied them down for future possibilities. While doing that, he happened to stumble onto a sealed pair of strange sharingan eyes. After some digging, he found out these were mutated Mangekyo sharingan eyes to stop the blinding process. He left with everything in hopes of giving it to his young charge as a birthday gift soon. As Naruto finished his farewells he and Irou began down the dirt brown road smiling madly the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2: Return of the 7th

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own anything Naruto related or any elements from other mangas.

**Chapter **2. The Return

_**10 **__**years later…**_

The afternoon sun was shining brightly down on Konoha, there were people busling about and children playing in the streets. Today was October 10, the day of there savior's birth. Yes, after are blonde gaki left to train, the Sandaime began righting all his past mistakes. While he wanted to get rid of the civilian council, hiruzen was certain Naruto would want to see it happen as well so he simply waited.

The Hokage told the people just _who _they were abusing after Naruto left. To say they were ashamed was like saying that Jariaya was a bit of a pervert. Along with that many of the villagers began a fund to hopefully soothe Naruto's hatred of them even if only slightly. Unfortunatly, there were a few who still hated the "Demon" for brainwashing their Hokage. Every day children would wait by the village gates with banisters welcoming home the blonde and imaginations of how cool he was. Indeed, things have definetely changed in the hidden leaf village.

Above the village a strange bird flew down to a random building top. When it landed, it began to transform and grow in orange flames. Soon the bird was a man, but any who would look could only see a blonde god. The blondie was wearing strange armor similar to the visitor 10 years ago, only the colors were red plates with black glowing trims and runes. The lower half of the armor was covered by loose black ANBU pants with red flames licking the sides, running down to his black boots. The only area where there was no armor was his face and right arm. The arm was covered in black medical tape in the shoulder and wrist areas while his face was covered from the nose down in breath through black gauze. speaking of his face, his blonde spikey hair was slightly slick back and was down to the small of his back. But his eyes were the kicker, seeing as they were blood red with a small black pupils surrounded by 3 tommoes. For some reason, the stranger had the feared Sharingan. All along his arm were multiple seals, so many that they formed a tattoo of some sort but was covered by a black cloak around the arm.

The man seemed 24 in age but when the Sandaime Hokage opened his window for the man to literally jump from the roof a few buildings down to the inside of the Hokage's office, Hiruzen _knew _that this was his adopted grandson, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well...Irou told me to expect a slight age change, but this is ridiculous." The old kage chuckled. "Old man, when I found out you consented with Irou-sensei for me to get these eyes, I wasn't even **half **as shocked as you are now. So, why are there kids at the gate with banners with welcome home Namikaze-sama, huh?" spoked are 6'3" blonde with a knowing smirk on his face. "I decided that the people should know there demon before judging him. Speaking of that," said the old timer while roaming through his desk "ah, here they are. These are the keys to your family estate, This is the headband with the red cloth you asked for, and these are the shades Irou had made so you can use your sharingan without people knowing. By the way, how is the chakra drain on them?" asked the Hokage worriedly. "Don't worry, the kyuubi repaired the chakra paths along with my sockets, so there like my regular eyes but when activated looks the same." replied Naruto. " well your getting your first mission right now, team 7 and 8 were dispatched on a C-ranked mission to Wave, but the client withheld vital information making it at least an A-ranked mission. I want you to go there as back up. The 2 jonins are Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuhi." said the Hokage, getting into his work mode. "Sure thing jiji. I'll see you soon." and with that, Naruto ran out the window before transforming into a eagle moving top speed for his allies. As he did so, Sarutobi simply thought _"man...being able to transform fully into stuff must rock..."_ as the bird flew out of sight.

Kurenai was **not **having a good time on this mission. First, Kakashi's screeming banshee Sakura just chattered with the Uchiha runt while Kiba was telling Hinata some jokes. Shino and Sai were quiet as usual. Then, they found out after facing to missing nins that Tazuna, there client, was withholding the fact that Gato, of Gato shipping, had paid for ninja assassins to kill him. That put all the genin on edge seeing they could be , after running into Zabuza Momochi, the A class missing nin paid to kill Tazuna, both she and Kakashi went to work on him. Unfortunatly, after a slip up from Kakashi, he was trapped in Zabuza's **Water Prison Jutsu**, leaving Kurenai preparing to die since she was pinned to a tree in front of one of Zabuza's water clones. When it threw it's zanbato, she mentally prepared herself for death, but as she closed her eyes waiting for sweet death she realized nothing happened. As she opened her eyes, she was greeted to the sight of the most handsome man she had ever seen. _"he is so...so...so __**HOT**__!" _she mentally screamed before slipping into unconsciousness.

Naruto, in his eagle transformation, was scanning the road to wave until he saw the sight of a trapped Kakashi and pinned Kurenai. Before the clone of the missing nin threw his sword at the woman, he dived down while transforming back to normal, and landed in front of the woman before catching the big ass sword with one hand. While everybody stared at him wide eyed, and in some cases lustly, at Naruto, he was examining the blade. _"If this is Kubikiribōchō then that means that this guy is..."_

"Hello, Zabuza Momochi, I see you ran into my friends here. Because I just got my headband today, I will allow you to walk away here unscathed if you release the jonin and scram." said Naruto. "hehehe... if you think some no name wannabe who just got his headband is gonna threaten me and just live has got another thing coming, kill him!" he shouted to his six water clones. As they surrounded him, Naruto channeled chakra to a seal and a katana appeared sheathed in his hand. "Ah, a fellow swordsman, how uninteresting." Zabuza jeered, but the comment soon ran back into his mouth with the display of swordsmanship that he witnessed.

When Naruto summoned the sword, team 7 and 8 (minus Kurenai) were amazed with it's beauty and the power radiating from it. The saya that held the blade was blood red with a black sageo. When Naruto drew the blade they noticed the tsuka was pitch black wrapped in red cloth and the tsuba was a demonic star surrounded by a burning halo. The habaki was a deep red as if it was coated in dried blood and the hamon was as dark as Amateratsu's flames.

As Naruto stared at the 6 clones he began to draw the blade out it's saya, and then just as suddenly resheathed it. Everyone looked at him awkwardly until the same clones blew up in water vapor. All the ninja looking were completely awestruck at his speed, wondering how the heck he could move so fast when Naruto stated "_Kubikiri_, meet your demise, _Seinaru akuma ramu_." "I don't know who the hell you are, but your sword is a true marvel...perhaps I will take it from you when your dead!" Zabuza said before making a clone to hold kakashi in place. Zabuza rushed Naruto at speeds even kakashi had a hard time following, but to Naruto, he was crawling. Zabuza launched a flurry of sword strikes that Naruto simply dodged without unsheathing his sword causing Zabuza to get even angrier. Zabuza jumped back a few yards for some space. "Ok blondie, your pretty good at dodging but let's see you dodge this!" the ex-mist nin exclaimed,before doing some handsigns.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"** Zabuza yelled as the water behind him formed a giant dragon made of water. "Oh, that's cute Zabu-chan, you made a giant reptile appear." Naruto stated while a fuming Zabuza launched the jutsu. When it seemed Naruto was done for, he simply crashed his fist into the dragon causing it to burst into water vaper, much to the dismay and shock of everyone watching. "Well now, since we are throwing around jutsu here I will do one too." Said Naruto, while doing one handed hand signs shocking the ninjas watching even more. "Goodbye, Zabu-chan. **Scorch style: Devil's Morning Breath Jutsu" **spoke the blonde before breathing out a wave of pure heat that burned everything in it's way. Unfortunelately, Zabuza was hit causing 3rd degree burns all across his body before he passed out from the pain. This caused the water clone holding Kakashi's prison up dispersed. Before Naruto could retrieve Kubikiri however, a hunter nin scooped up the sworrdsmen and the giant cleaver before speeding away. Sending a clone to grab the jonin and Naruto getting Kurenai, he turned to the others stating " Okay then...where to bridge builder?" Tazuna stared for a few more seconds before he began leading the strange blondie and the kids to his house.

When they reached Tazuna's home, they were greeted by his daughter, Tsunami. While Naruto went to place the 2 jonin in the spare rooms that Tsunami provided, the leaf genin began discussing there new ally. "Who the heck WAS that guy, he just showed up out of nowhere and wiped the floor with Zabuza. Akamaru is scared shitless about him." exclaimed Kiba. "Indeed, my insects are also telling me to not anger this man." replied Shino. "Please! Sasuke-kun was about to destroy that guy when that blonde showed up, right Sasuke-kun?" yelled Sakura, though Sasuke and Sai were thinking about who he was and how powerful was he.

A few hours later, Kurenai and a exausted looking Kakashi came down with the stranger. Once everyone was sitting down, Kakashi began questioning the swordman. " While I am grateful for your assistance earlier, would you mind telling us who are you?" he asked. " Well from my headband, you can see that I am a fellow leaf ninja." Naruto replied. " Well, I haven't seen you around Konoha recently, so how are you wearing a brand new headband, sir?" Kurenai ask, seeing Kakashi's peeved face. " Well miss, I was gone for about 10 years. I just returned recently and the old man asked me to back you guys up. Good thing I did from the looks of things." Kakashi, getting slightly more annoyed came out with there true question. " Okay, that is nice and all, but just who are you?" " Well Inu, I'm a bit surprised you cant tell who I am, after all there arent many guys with hair like mine, besides my father, your late sensei."

This floored Kakashi, as there was only one person he knew that was related to his sensei in any way, but he took the chance to simply ask, " N..naruto..?" " In the flesh, Kakashi." " But h-how? Hokage-sama told me you were d-dead? And how are looking so old, you should be only 13?" " Well in order, I was saved by a man who offered me training. I asked jiji in my first letter to tell the shinobi of the village that I perished, because in a way, I did. And I look this old because of a ritual I went through to properly train. The ritual caused my body to accelerate to my prime. Also I spent the whole time training in a chamber when time mooved so fast that a day here would be a year there (DBZ reference). So, while I am physically around 25, I am mentally over 3,000 years old." Everyone at that point had a hard time picking up there jaws, and one of them tryng to keep in there anger. "train me." Our favorite duck ass uchiha stated. "uh... how about no." Naruto deadpanned. "Damn you, I am an uchiha! I deserve whatever training your ass went through!" "Yeah you eye-less weirdo! Sasuke-kun would be a great student since he has his vision, which you seem to have lost!" screeched our pink howler monkey. "who said I can't see?" said Naruto, before taking off his retro shades. Where Kakashi expected to see blue orbs, he instead was met with two sharingan eyes, shocking everyone in the room who knew of them. "How do you have those eyes, Naruto-san?" Kurenai asked. "They were a birthday present from my sensei. Although, my eyes are slightly different because they don't require chakra to activate." _"Unless I want to use the Mangekyo" _Naruto mentally added. Sasuke was furious that some nobody had the sharingan before him, an Uchiha elite. Sensing the tension, Kakashi and Kurenai told there young charges that they will start training more tommorow and they needed to sleep.

-DERP-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Seinaru Akuma** **Ramu**- Holy Demon Ram. This is his signature blade, and yes I am borrowing the Zanpakuto idea from bleach.

Well, hopefully this chapter turns out better than the you to **snake1980**,** DraygonRayne67**, and **David Archangel** for the reviews. Also I posted a poll for if we want more girls in the harem or not. Remember, this is my first fanfic so cunstructive criticism is welcome. Pimp on, playas.


	3. Chapter 3: Pimpin

**DISCLAIMER:** I Don't own anything Naruto related or any elements from other mangas.

**Chapter **3. The Swordsman's Fury

As sunlight began to spread across Wave country, we find our blond warrior sitting lotus style in a clearing, surrounded by four shadow clones in the same positions in a diamond formation.

At first, all is calm and peaceful in the clearing, but then all 5 narutos began to emit chakra.

Clone #1 was releasing pure fire chakra. A small circle of grass began to burn fiercely, threatening to spread across the clearing, though the clone concentrated to keep it all within the circle.

Clone #2 was unleashing water chakra, and the moisture in the air condensed around him into a ball of water surrounding him.

Clone #3 emitted earth chakra. The area around him started to rise to form a small mountain, then fall back into the ground, causing tremors that due to the clone's concentration, was not felt outside the clearing.

Clone #4 was using wind chakra to encase himself in a mini hurricane. While it was raging inside the clone's concentration field, the air outside it wasn't affected at all.

The real Naruto was using lightning chakra. His body began to produce a n electromagnetic field. Inside the field, lightning was circling his body.

This was an exercise that Irou showed Naruto years ago to help with his chakra control, capacity, and shape manipulation at the same time

_Flashback Pimpslap (5 year old Naruto)_

_Naruto was sitting in front of Irou inside the space-time distortion room, who was finishing his description of the exercise that he would demonstrate._

_"Okay Naruto, any questions before we begin?"_

_"Yeah, just one. What would this exercise help me to do?"_

_"Naruto, this technique will allow you to accomplish three different exercises that would usually take years to master. Chakra control, increasing the amount of chakra, and shape manipulation can be achieved through this process. Here, let me demonstrate" Irou said._

_He sat down in a lotus position and began to concentrate on his earth chakra. Suddenly, the whole environment began to change into a giant mountain range before Naruto's very eyes. When Irou stood up once again, him and Naruto was standing on a mountain top. Naruto looked over the edge and saw thew were thousands of feet up. He turned back to Irou with fire in his eyes. "When can we start." He stated._

_End Flashback Pimpslap_

An hour later, Naruto is heading back to Tazuna's home. On the way, he was thinking of a certain ruby eyed beauty. Although he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to women, he could tell that Kurenai definitely had a spot in his heart. His only issue was that he didn't know how to go about with these emotions. He decided to worry about it after the bridge was finished.

Everyone was eating breakfast when they saw Naruto walk into the house, and every female that was observing him was also blushing when they say he had no shirt on at the time.

Eventually, Kurenai made both herself and the whole populace known when she pulled a "Hinata" and fainted. As she hit the floor, Naruto turned and saw that everyone was staring at him (and in a few cases, his abs).

Rubbing the back of the head sheepishly, he started to chuckle. "Hehehe…uuuh, I'll just go and take a shower now…and put on a shirt." He said before zipping up the stairs.

The people at the table only had one of two thoughts in their minds at that moment. The females in the group were thinking along the minds of _"O_O"_, and the men were along the lines of _":I"._

A few hours, and a few minutes of waving salts under Kurenai's nose later, we find team 7 and 8 standing in the forest speaking on shifts in watching Tazuna and training the genin. While this was going on, Naruto decided to drop the bomb on them.

"Uh, guys?" Naruto said, gaining everyone's attention. "When I was about to cut Mr. No-eyebrows' head off for the bounty, a fake hunter nin came and stole him. This got the desired affect from the jonin as they were wide eyed, while the genin just looked confused.

"Why does it matter if a hunter nin took him, he was dead, right?" Sakura stated. Kurenai decided to fill in the blanks for the genin. "Sakura, hunter ninja are supposed to destroy the body of the ninja they killed. If this one did not, we can only assume that they are working together. And if this is the case, then we need to train, and diligently." Kurenai stated.

"Well since we have time before Tazuna heads for the bridge, lets get them started before going to the schedule." Kakashi said. " Okay everyone, today we will show you how to climb trees today." Everyone, minus team seven, were looking at Kakashi like he was a transvestite. "For the love of…Kakashi, PLEASE tell me your joking and these kids have already learned that." Naruto asked/begged him. "Yes kakashi, even my team is passed that and has moved on to water walking." Kurenai deadpanned. If anyone looked in the background, you could see a fuming duck-ass that looked like his face was on a fault line.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun could do this thing in the first try. Besides, I bet that blond guy can't even get half way up a tree!" Sakura screeched(her only useful technique). She turned to point at the tree to prove her point, but stood slacked-jawed when she, and everyone, saw said blond sitting lotus style on a tree branch. What made it even more impressive was that he was sitting _upside down._ "Were you saying something, Sakura-san?" he "innocently"

Before someone else started screeching and whining, Naruto said to everyone "okay then, I will be training waaaay over there. If anyone needs me, you know where a ninja at." With that, he walked to the far side of the clearing. While everyone was preparing to do their respective exercise, Naruto was thinking _"Oh Kami, I spend WAAAAAY too much time with Ninja Ninja and Afro"_.

An hour passed and the genin was hard at work (*cough* not Sakura *cough*) and Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha. Kurenai however, was sitting and observing Naruto while he trained. His side of the field had been turned into a warzone, quite literally. He was currently fighting 1 vs 1000, and winning. She watched how he combined his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu into a seriously deadly dance.

From what she managed to learn from watching him for the pass hour, she learned that both his Kenjutsu style and Taijutsu style was very unorthodox. His Taijutsu when disarmed and armed was simply legs only. To many, this would seem odd at first glance, but as she watched him, she realized that it was just as deadly as it was weird. But as weird as his leg only fighting was, his Kenjutsu was just akward. When she first saw him draw his amazing sword, she believed that he was going to put the sheath back in it's belt. Instead, he began to fight with both the blade _and _sheath. When he would slice at one clone, he would block another clone with the sheath. His combo was even _more _deadly than the Taijutsu.

When he moved he was a blur to her only to reappear after cutting down 7 or 8 clones down. At one point, he shoved his sheath in a clones mouth, and sheathed his sword quickly while pushing the whole thing through his throat. She realized that wherever Naruto had been training, it was hell.

She was about to go back to her genin team when Naruto jumped high into the air. Using chakra to hold the sheath of the sword to his back, he summoned a bow, shoking Kurenai, and called out **"Lightning Style: Thunder God's Fury"**. Naruto then fired volley after volley of lightning bolts down on the clones. When he landed, all the clones were vaporized.

Kurenai stood awestruck at the display of his prowess. After staring at him for about a good 5 minutes, Kurenai decided now was the time to enact her plan.

"Naruto-san, could I talk to you for a little bit?" she called out to him. Deciding to move away from prying eyes (and ears), they walked a bit aways from the clearing.

After stopping a good distance from the others, Naruto said "So, what is it that you wanted Kurenai-san?

"Well, I heard from Kakashi that your birthday will be coming soon and that you don't really celebrate it. I was wondering if you would want to come to the Kyuubi's defeat festival with me?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, as much as I would love to go there with you, on the off chance of someone recognizing the "demon child", I don't want you hurt." After seeing Kurenai's deflated face, naruto continued. "So in light of that, what if I simply took you out to dinner instead?"

At this point Kurenai was dancing in the back of her head. She didn't expect for Naruto to offer a dinner date after turning down her previous offer.

" I don't see why n-not. Sure, it would be nice to have dinner w-with you, Naruto-sa-I mean, _kun._" She said in the most feminine voice he had ever heard. On the outside, Naruto was beaming, but on the inside, his chibi was breakdancing while a clone was waving a banner saying "Pimp on, Playa".

"Well then, it's a date! I'll talk to you later, Kurenai-chan." Naruto said. If he stayed any longer, he would have noticed Kurenai's beet red face after adding the suffix.

**_2 hours later…_**

Naruto was watching Kakashi help Kiba who was still having a lot of truble with the tree climbing while Kurenai's team was with Tazuna at the bridge. He was in the middle of planning his future date with the Genjutsu Mistress when the "Almighty Duck-ass" broke his train of thought.

"Hey, you. Teach me how to do that jutsu you used on Zabuza." He commanded.

_"Okay, let me entertain this bitch and __not __ice this bitch" _thought Naruto. "Okay kid, why should I?" "Because, I am an Uchiha, the strongest clan of all of Konoha, and that jutsu is something that I have decided to to learn so I may perfect it better than you ever could." Sasuke stated with his "holier than thou" attitude.

"Listen, and listen well Uchiha because I'm about 10 seconds away from using you for target practice. The next time you even _consider_ demanding anything from me, I will make what I did to Zabuza look like a picnic. **You feels me**?"

Sasuke could only nod his head in response before his world went black, courtesy of Naruto knocking out sir duck-ass. Naruto left the kid where he was while heading off to the house to help with dinner.

**A few hours later…**

Everyone was happy and laughing save duck-ass, pinkie, Sai, and of course mini emo. Having enough of everyone's happiness, Inari says "Why are you all even here!"

Turning to face the kid, Naruto asks "What are you talking about? We're here to protect your family and your country." Inari, mad at the blond, yells "Well what do you even know about us! None of you have ever even had it HALF as bad as we do, so just go away!"

At that last sentence, the room became deathly quiet. Naruto's eyes were hidden under his hair. "Tell me something kid. Have you ever in your life had to roam the streets for garbage _just _to keep from going hungry?"

"N-no."

"Have you ever had to constantly look over your shoulder so a mob can't sneak up on you?"

"No"

"Have you ever had to hide on your own damn _birthday_ from fear of being killed?"

"N-n-no"

"Then allow me to rephrase your previous outburst. You have never in your whole life gone through what I have. You haven't even had a taste of true suffering, so stop whining, and look at the things that you do have!"

After that, Naruto left the table stating he needed to go calm down. After he left, Tsunami and Kurenai had tears in there eyes. Kurenai asked "Kakashi, was it truly that hard for him?"

Kakashi's only reply was that Naruto sure knew how to sugar coat it. After the abrupt end to dinner, everyone was heading to bed, though Kurenai was thinking _'I am so sorry, Naruto-kun…'_.

Well, hopefully this chapter turns out better than the first. Thank you to everyone for your reviews and tips. The poll for if we want more girls in the harem or not is open. Remember, this is my first fanfiction so cunstructive criticism is welcome. Pimp on, playas.


	4. Naruto skillz list

Hey, everybody! This here is a short Bingobook discription of Naruto at this point.

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**Age: **24-26 (13)

**Hair:** Blond spikey hair, reaching to his mid-back.

**Eye: **Sharingan

**Rank: **S

**Alias: **Konoha no Ryuketsu ramu

**Ninjutsu: **A-S rank.

**Signature Ninjutsu: **

Scorch release: Ram berserker

Scorch release: Fury of Apollo

Swift release: Cheetah's claw

Plasma release: Plasma dragon

Lightning release: Fist of the Thunder God

**Taijutsu: **A-S rank.

**Fighting Style: **Force of Nature

**Genjutsu: **S rank.

**Signature Genjutsu: **Death art: Fog of the Damned

**Kenjutsu: **S rank.

**Sword Style: **Chuku buredo

**Summon**: Rams

**Boss summon: **Aries

**Bloodline(s): **Sharingan, Scorch, Plasma, and Swift release.

47,000,000 ryo dead or alive in Iwa


End file.
